Who were they, really A HPandSherlock Holmes Story
by Alexisrlol2020
Summary: Hermione has really gotten into the books series Sherlock Holmes, and she becomes curious if the characters were real people, and maybe Hogwarts students! What she does, let's just say, made the Golden Trio's world upside down. Genres: Romance/Drama/Humo.
1. The Big Surprise

Who were they, really?

Hermione had been sitting in the library one stormy day in her 3rd year, reading a muggle book called Sherlock Holmes, she was so into it, that she was already on the 4th book. Then, she became curious about something. So she ran to Professor Lupin's office, and asked him a favor.

"Professor, may I see the records of students in the 1800's?" she asked, panting wildly.

"Of course, Ms. Granger, but, may I ask why?" he asked, not really curious, as he already knew why she asked.

At this, of course, Hermione needed an excuse. If she told him the truth, he would laugh. So, she just made something up.

"Oh, just research, I was wondering something" she said, sighing with relief as she knew it was partly true.

At this, Professor Lupin said nothing, he merely just grabbed his bag, and walked out the door, Hermione following closely behind.

They soon reached a door that Hermione had never seen. What did it lead to?

"Floral Royal" said a very embarrassed Lupin as the door opened.

Hermione snorted. This caused Lupin to shoot her a dirty look. She shut up immediately.

They both walked in, and Hermione looked around in awe. There were so many books! They looked like photo albums, reading books, old books, and more! She felt like she was in heaven. But, she had work to do.

"Ok, Hermione, this is the records room, can you handle yourself alone, while making sure no one notices you're in here?" Lupin said, looking in a hurry.

Hermione nodded, and Lupin left.

Hermione looked around. It looked as though it was sorted by every ten years. This should be easy.  
>She looked and looked, no sign of any name she was looking for. Then, she saw one book, it looked old and dusty. The spine was cracked, and the gold lettering was faded. But she could see what it said.<p>

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: List of Students between the years 1871 and 1878"

"This could be it!" thought a very excited Hermione.

She looked in Hufflepuff's house first, no name. Then, she looked in Ravenclaw's, what she found, was just the start of it. It stated the names of John H. Watson, and Micra Morstan, the sister of Mary Morstan. She was grinning madly. Then, she flipped the page, to find Sherlock Holmes' name written there. She yelped with glee. She then flipped to Gryffindor's pages, only to find Mary Morstan's name, there was no one else there. Her eyes widened then. Lastly, she turned to the pages of Slytherin. What she found, made her scream, she immediately slapped her hand on her mouth, and read the name out loud.

"Irene Adler"

She put the book in her bag, and ran out the door, her heart racing with excitement.


	2. Back To The Past

"Ron! Harry! I have something to show you!" Hermione shouted as she ran to her friends in the Gryffindor common room.

"And what's that, Hermione?" Harry asked, curiousity obviously forming on his face.

"Listen to this!" she said, pulling out the book of students from her bag, opening it to the pages of Ravenclaw. "Look," she said, pointing at three specific names.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, and read them out loud.

"John H. Watson, Micra Morstan, and Sherlock Holmes," he said, his eye brows furrowed. "Who are they?"

"They're characters from Sherlock Holmes, the book series Hermione has been reading, Ron, she talks about them all the time, except for Micra, I've never heard of her," said Harry, looking over his shoulder at Ron. "Go on, Hermione."

She flipped to the pages of Gryffindor, pointing at another name.

"Mary Morstan," Harry said, looking up at her. "Isn't that Watson's wife?"

She merely nodded, and flipped to Slytherin's pages, and pointed out one last name.

Both Ron and Harry read this out loud.

"Irene Adler"

"Well?" said Hermione, grinning widely.

"So, you're saying that all five of them went to Hogwarts?" said Ron, looking confused.

"Yep, and we're going to meet them," said Hermione, smirking.

"What do you mean, with your time turner?" asked Harry, now looking interested.

" 'Time turner?' " Ron repeated, looking nervous and scared.

"Yep," she said nodding at Harry. "Ron, you'll see soon. Now get up, the both of you"

They both stood up, and she took her Time Turner out, took the chain and placed around their necks. She then spun it ten times, and they were off to the years of 1878… 


	3. Wow, we really met him!

_WOOSH! _ They landed straight on their bums in the courtyard. Each of them rubbing their head. They all looked up in unison, to find a very polite looking young lady, dressed in an 1800's dress, in the colors of black, grey and green; she had auburn hair, and brown eyes. She was reading a book, none of them knew what it was, but it was called "The Secrets of the Burn's."

"Adler! You stole my book once again!" yelled a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and just a little taller than Ron.

The brown haired girl suddenly closed her book abruptly, looking up and forward with an obvious look of being annoyed. She then looked over her shoulder. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were staring at her in awe. Was this Irene Adler? Well, let's see.

"Sherlock, I would greatly appreciate if you called me Irene," said the brown haired girl, smirking slightly as she tried to change the subject, but merely failed. "And how could I steal your book? I'm in Slytherin, you're in Ravenclaw."

"You have Micra easily under your wing, she could get for in a snap, she's your most trusted minion," said the man, named Sherlock, as it seemed, with his eyebrows raised in triumph, and smirk growing along with it. "And please, Adler, _I, _myself, would greatly appreciate if you called me Holmes."

She rolled her eyes, a mischievous look on her face.

"Then you'll have to get it from me," the girl said, named Irene, as it seems, while slipping the book down her dress, and walking away.

Sherlock shrugged, then noticed the three just sitting there on the ground, and sighed.

"You saw that, I'm guessing?" Sherlock said, looking slightly nervous.

The trio nodded, and Hermione, of course, had to break the silence.

"As of what I just heard, you must be Sherlock Holmes? Didn't you get detention for being found in the Slytherin common room, while you were a Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione.

"How did you know that? That was between me, the Slytherins, and the staff only! Who are you?" said Sherlock, looking very irritated and curious.

"She's Hermione, the walking encloypedia, duh," muttered Ron under his breath.

Hermione heard Ron, but ignored the comment, and held out her hand, after standing up.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor 3rd year."  
>Both Ron and Harry had stood up by now.<p>

"I'm Harry Potter, also a Gryffindor 3rd year," said Harry, grinning.

Hermione had elbowed Ron right at that moment.

"Oh, and I'm Ronald Weasley, again, another Gryffindor 3rd year," said an annoyed looking Ron.

"Well, I'm Sherlock Holmes, as it seems, you already know that," said Sherlock, winking at Hermione, who returned his wink. "You should all report to your dorms, I'll get Mary to escort you, as it looks like you came from a different school."

The three looked down at their clothes. They were wearing casual clothes! They needed help!

"Thank you," said, Hermione, smiling.

"Wait here, I'll be back," Sherlock said, as he ran off towards the Great Hall.

They sat there for about ten minutes, tapping their foot, or twiddling their thumbs, too speechlees to say anything. Then, someone called out to them.

"Back, you three, and I've got company," said Sherlock, as he walked over to them, a shorter blonde girl following him closely behind.

"Mary Morstan, at your service," said the blonde, nodding. "I'll be helping you with attire."

The three looked at each other, then back at Mary, nodding.

Mary smiled.

"Alright, follow me," said Mary, walking towards the entrance hall. "You're all new here, I heard, is that correct?"

"Yes, we just got here from a very small wizarding school," said Hermione, smiling.

"Sounds… Nice," Mary said, obviously lying through her teeth. "Where is it located?"|

"Er.."

"In Florence, Italy," said Harry, winking at Hermione. "We asked our parents to let us come here because we couldn't understand the accent there."

"Understandable," answered Mary.

They reached the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, but, it wasn't the fat lady. There was a young girl, with blonde hair, in a wedding dress it seemed.

"Password?" said the girl in the portrait, in a sweet voice.

"Tragula," said Mary.

"Thank you, Ms. Morstan," the young girl said, as the portrait swung open.

The four walked in, and Mary asked a boy to get two spare House uniforms for the boys, and asked Hermione to follow her. 


	4. Irene is what!

Once they had gotten into their uniforms, Ron and Harry talked about different topics like, Quidditch, and what they were going to do while they were there.

"Boys, since you know the password, you and 'Mione are now able to walk the grounds," called out a smiling Mary from atop the stairs. "Speaking of 'Mione, here she is."

Hermione started to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a long red dress with gold trimming, and a black over coat and a black hat to go along with it. Her hair was in a nice hairstyle sort of like bun, but with hanging hair under it, and, of course, the hanging hair was curled.

"So? What do you think?" asked a blushing Hermione.

Ron gaped at her, his eyes wide.

"You look nice, Hermione!" said Harry gleefully.

Hermione blushed, not saying a word. Mary was walking behind her.

"So, who have you met except for me and Sherlock?" said Mary, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, we sort of met Irene, we didn't actually talk to her, we just heard her name," Hermione said nervously.

"Well, I'd rather you not get in her way, she's been kicked out of Beauxbatons, and she's wanted in France, so, be careful," by this time, Mary had a pleading look in her eye, "please?"

The trio nodded, looking slightly scared now.

"We will," said Hermione. "Or at least, I will…"

Both Ron and Harry stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

The trio left the common room, deciding to look around, since it was a different year from what they were used to.

The walls were a dark marble, not a sandstone. There was vines of different flowers on them, roses and lilies lined next to each other.

Every girl seemed to be wearing a dress, and every boy seemed to be wearing a suit looking outfit. Peculiar, yes, but it is after all 1878. 


	5. The Unknown Trio

SHERLOCK'S P.O.V.

I sat at the Ravenclaw table, absentmindedly staring at my food, not very hungry, as I never really am. I was, of course, waiting for Watson, and, maybe even Micra. How did this strange Granger girl know one of my darkest secrets? I thought about it, but I, surprisingly, didn't come to a conclusion.

"Ah, Holmes, there you are!" spoke a voice I recognized as Watson. "I've been looking all over for you! Mary told me three mysterious 3rd years are out and about, am I correct?"

"Well, Watson, these three are hard to deduce" I said, lost in thought. "How could the girl know my biggest secret?"

"I don't know, Holmes, she probably read on it, wait, you are talking about the night with Ad-?"

"Shush, Watson!" I said, pressing my forefinger onto my lips. "I am certainly not talking about that! I'm talking about my Slytherin experiment!"

"Oh, nevermind then" said Watson, seeming slightly embarrassed.

Finally, Micra walked in. Though she was a minion of Irene, which was my idea of her to be, she was one of my colleagues, acquaintance if you would believe.

"More news, Holmes?" she said. "You're just the Ravenclaw newspaper." She sat down.

Yes, everyone called me that, but they never complained.

"Did you hear about the three new Gryffindor 3rd years?" I said.

"Of course I did, Mary is a blabber mouth," said Micra.

"Well, the girl of the three knows my biggest secret," I said.

"You mean the night with Ad-?" she said

"NO! Why do you two just assume it's that?" I said.

"Because, one, you call your "Biggest secret" that night, while you call your "Darkest secret" your Slytherin experiment." she said.

"And, two, we like to mess with you , Holmes, you know that perfectly well," said Watson.

"I should know that by now, shouldn't I?" I said.

"Yes, yes you should," said both Micra and Watson in unison.


End file.
